Cyclonis' Plan: An Emperor's New Groove parody
by idon'tcare14
Summary: Cyclonis has a wicked plan to get rid of that big headed Domo once and for all, and it does not involve turning him into a flea. A parody of my favorite scene from Emperor's New Groove. Please read, review and enjoy.


**A/N: HALLO! This is a parody if you haven't noticed and I now Finn is not associated with the Cyclonians but for parody purposes he is now. Don't take it seriously; parody, duh! Anyway I thought it would be fun because Cyclonis and Snipe have some similarities to Yzma and Kronk, if you squint. PARODY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these two fantastic pieces of fiction. I'm just putting them in a blender to see what happens.**

* * *

><p>Cyclonis marched to each side of the room, huffing as she did, ranting and raving at the blond boy's incompetence and selfishness. She was handed a large hammer from her associate, Snipe before smashing a statute of that little idiot's head into small satisfying pieces.<p>

"How dare he do this to me?! Who does that ungrateful little _worm _think he is! Does he-! A little to the left."

Snipe realised his small mistake and shifted the unbalanced statue of the Domo's inflated head with his hip, handing back the gigantic hammer to his master.

"Does he know who he's dealing with? I mean I practically taught him everything he knows!" she barked.

"Yeah you think he woulda turned out better," Snipe interjected, once again handing back the hammer, pieces of rock flying in his face.

"Yeah, go figure," Master Cyclonis huffed, handing the hammer back to her hefty henchman once more. As she stormed away, Snipe casually stated his thoughts on the matter.

"Well at least you're taking your anger out on these things and not the real Finn," the blue haired commander mused. This however stopped Cyclonis in her tracks.

"That's it Snipe!" she hissed with excitement, running up to him and clutching his shirt tightly. "I'll get rid of Finn! Ha, ha!"

"You mean…the real Finn?" Snipe questioned dumbly. Cyclonis immediately scowled his way, impatient with his slow brain capacity.

"Of course the real Finn! Who else?! Oh…It's perfect, don't you see?! With Blondie gone and no heir to the throne I will take over the empire and then the entire Atmos!" Master Cyclonis cackled wildly, a gleam of psychopathic wickedness in her purple eyes. Snipe slowly blinked back at her, maybe not entirely comprehending the main idea of his master's plan.

"Okay…but how does that work with you being fired and all?"

"The only ones who know about that are the three of us…soon to be the two of us!"

"And Snipe's one of those two, right?" Snipe question, hoping to get a reassuring answer from his young and villainess master. However he did not as Cyclonis was too proud of what she had come up with.

"To the secret lair!" the crystal witch howled with enthusiasm, dashing over to a wall with two sturdy looking levers embedded in it. Snipe was quick to join her as he knew this was a part of his everyday henchman duties. He looked to his master who grinned in a creepy fashion and swiftly raised her arm, striking a ready pose.

"Pull the lever Snipe!" the bulky commander did as such and not a second to soon Cyclonis fell through the floor. "WRONG LEVERRRRRRRR!" SPLASH! That was not good. Snipe was surely going to pay for this mistake.

Cyclonis entered back into the room, now dripping wet and with a small blue and furry sky monkey attacked to her cape, nibbling away with its tiny teeth.

"Why on Atmos do we even have that lever?!" she growled, smacking the blue creature off her back and marching up to Snipe. "Get outta my way you galumphing oaf!" Cyclonis hissed indeed pulling the right lever downwards, hurtling herself and her henchman into a cart rested on a long set of rails, much like a rollercoaster.

Indeed it was a rollercoaster as an announcement calmly said; "Please remain seated, and please keep your arms and legs in at all times." As this was said Cyclonis' cape curled back into its hood and Snipe bounced around in his seat, as excited as a little kid in a candy store.

With a sudden jolt, the cart rushed forwards at a very high speed; much to Snipe's pleasure. The henchman in question was screaming with joy, yelling; "Faster! Go Faster! WOOOO!" he raised his arms above him and laughed. "C'mon Cyclonis, put your hands up!" Snipe suggested. She in fact did not.

Suddenly, the two were once again thrown and made a perfect landing on the floor beneath, wearing white lab coats and black gloves. Without looking to one another Cyclonis and Snipe gave a most likely choreographed and brief high-five before the master of crystals dashed off to a bench with many nasty bits and bobs.

Cyclonis gave a maniacal cackle and rubbed her hands together with eager anticipation. "Oh, how shall I do it?" she asked herself, a grin spreading across her features as an idea popped into her noggin. "_I know…_I'll turn him into a flea. A tiny and stupid little flea. I'll put that flea in a box. And then put that box into another box! Then mail that box to myself…and when it arrives…_Ha, ha, ha, ha! _I'LL SEND IT INTO OBLIVION!"

Cyclonis was so caught up in her rant that she knocked over a vile of purple, bubbling liquid; the toxic fluid eroding a small hole into the floor. The crystal master stared at it for a second and smiled once again.

"_Or,_ to save on postage I'll just poison him with _this!" _she cackled, holding up the vile and beckoning for Snipe to join her. Cyclonis handed him the vile filled with the boiling ooze. "Take it Snipe. Can't you just…feel the power?"

Snipe smirked, twirling the bottle in his hands. "Oh…I can feel it!" Cyclonis grinned once again, her evil genius beginning to rise up.

"Our moment of triumph awaits, Snipe. IT"S DINNER TIME! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**A/N: So that was fun. I know not all of their lines are exact but it's pretty close.**

**If Cyclonis was a little more eccentric and Snipe was a little more compassionate, they would definitely be Yzma and Kronk. **


End file.
